los profesores que cambiaron mi vida radicalmente
by YuiDark-hot
Summary: (Cancelada) Yui es una buena niña...pero todo cambia cuando sus notas comienzan a bajar y su hermoso profesor Kou le ofrece un trato para poder subirlas...Ella accede y su vida se transforma en una pesadilla...O ¿En el paraiso? (lemon)
1. resumen

Para describirla.

La mejor palabra seria, buena alumna, atenta, amable una hija ejemplar y buena amiga

Hace siempre lo correcto.

Es una de las pocas chicas que todos invitan a salir, pero eso sí, son excelentes cuando tienes un problema. Ella siempre ayuda en todo.

La primera en todo. Siempre piensa en todos sus actos antes de actuar. Su plan de vida, buenas calificaciones, buenas notas y en las vacaciones trabajar.

Es un ángel, un verdadero angelito.

Hasta que ellos 2 decidieron corromperla… 


	2. capitulo 1

_Capitulo Uno _

_Gemidos, jadeos y pequeños "no" se oían en el salón de clases, desde aquel día en el que el profesor Le había propuesto aquella indecente propuesta, supo que estaba mal , pero ella necesitaba satisfacer a su madre llevándole buenas calificaciones y últimamente el profesor Kou le hacían la vida imposible y su única solución era satisfacerle de la forma mas vergonzosa posible , al principio se negó y se rehúso a servirle de objeto sexual a cambio de arreglar su promedio , pero al ver a su madre tan triste con la ultima calificación mala ,la obligo a tomar aquel camino de lujuria y pasión ._

_Ella, estaba sobre el escritorio del rubio, sus bragas fueron bajadas, su blusa desabrochada y cada embestida que le daban hacia que sus pechos se movieran en un sexi y deseable compás.__  
__  
__—__Por favor…aaahh….noo….detente,__detente__— le dices aferrándote como sea al escritorio.__Desde que metió sus dedos bajo su falda decía eso, pero él no se detuvo, le gustaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas al suplicar.__Lo hacía más excitante._

_—__Vamos….se que te gusta__— decía este arremetiendo con fuerza dentro de tu ser , cosa que no aguantaste y pequeñas lagrimas salían de tus ojos , no era la primera vez que lo hacían ,pero al ser tan estrecha el dolor te consumía._

_—__noo…aaaahh…ya Kou sácala…sácala….no…me duele__—_

_diceYui jadeante ya que los movimientos del rubio son bastantes salvajes y para nada delicados._

_Este mira a la rubia con una leve capa de sudor y haciéndose el sordo antes sus reclamos decide aumentar el ritmo de cada estocada , la rubia gime al sentir cada vez mas punzante el dolor que este le brinda y suplica nuevamente._

_—__Estas apretada….pero ya te dije…te acostumbraras… es solo cosa de tiempo__— _

_Entro más profundo dentro de la chica y la hizo gritar, el había dicho que la primera vez dolía, pero la segunda vez también…al igual que la quinta vez y todas las veces que han estado juntos.__Sentía como su pene entraba por completo, había momentos que pensaba que la rompería en 2, pero la excitación muchas veces no la dejaba pensar._

_—__ya…basta…basta noo Kou aaahh…no te muevas…no te muevas por favor__— Dices tratando de librarte del rubio que la tiene prisionera._

_—__estate quieta __—__alzo una de las piernas de Yui sobre el escritorio e hizo más fuertes las embestidas__— __O te dolerá más.__La hizo quedar boca abajo y sus pechos rozaban la fría madera y eso la estimulo más, el orgasmo ya le venía. Lo podía sentir, el hizo más rápido los movimientos y se agarro fuerte del borde del escritorio cuando se corrió,Toda su caliente crema salió y cuando él se derramo dentro de ella, sintió como sus fluidos resbalaron por sus muslos._

_—__Te viniste demasiado__—le dices __jadeante__— deberías tratar de controlarte._

___—__si…lo se__— dice kou recuperando el aliento , este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja __pasa su mano entre tus muslos para mojar sus dedos con tu crema_—_de eso se trata , ¿No , gatita? , disfrutar al maximo , ahora vístete_—

_Intentas moverte o caminar , pero lo único que logras es gemir al sentir el dolor en la parte mas baja de tu cuerpo._

—_no puedo moverme Kou … porque siempre lo haces tan rudo ….Deberías de verdad pensar en que me lastimas cada vez que haces esto _—_Bajas una pierna frunciendo el ceño._

_Kou te mira de pies a cabeza y solo atina a reírse al verte ._

—_No seas dramática_—_se abrocho los pantalones y te mira de manera sádica _— _Vamos __rápido…esto todavía no acaba , ¿acaso piensas que te dejare asi como asi? , aun falta la mejor parte_—

_Lo ves tomar su portafolios y guiñarte el ojo , últimamente esta siendo muy poco recatado… bueno la verdad , Kou cuando esta dando clases es un maestro ejemplar …_

_Pero cuando esta a solas contigo , cambia su personalidad a una muy diferente.__Cuando la respiración volvió a hacerse regular, te levantaste, tus muslos están muy pegajosos, te limpiaste un poco y te pusiste las bragas.__  
__Te acomodaste el sostén y te abrochaste la blusa. Aun te costaba procesar lo que había pasado .Apenas hace una semana que tienen relaciones, claro en secreto ya que el es tu profesor y nadie debe enterarse ya que si se enteraran el perdería su trabajo y tus serias tachada por zorra, o violada. Solo tienes 15 y el 27.__Demasiado mayor para ti.__Tomaste tu mochila y saliste de allí, el ya estaba en su auto, así que subiste, siempre procurando que nadie los viera._

—_me llevaras a casa o estas planeando algo_—_Le dices mirándolo de reojo …la verdad es que te da mucha vergüenza verlo a la cara después de lo paso hace unos minutos._

—_Aun no hemos terminado gatita_— _Dice este arreglando su corbata y mirándote de reojo con mirada lasciva._

—_pero me duele Kou , hemos estado teniendo sexo durante mas de una hora …¡no es justo , quiero descansar!_—_Pones tus manos en las rodillas tratando de sobarlas ya que te duelen mucho al estar apoyada sobre estas todo el tiempo. _

—_hay otras formas de tener Sexo cariño…así que no te irás hasta que me sienta satisfecho , asi que mantén esa hermosa boca calladita si no quieres un castigo de esos que no te gustan_— _Kou pone su mano en su miembro y lo soba tragas duro y decides no protestar mas y hacerle caso en todo._

—_ Esta bien kou … Vamos a tener sexo_—_No dijiste más, si se enojaba podía ser peligroso.__Aparcaron frente a su casa y bajaron, tus bragas volvieron a mojarse. Entraron y Kou te tomo de la mano para llevarte al cuarto.__Ya conocías toda la rutina…una rutina muy excitante.__Entraste al cuarto y el cerro la puerta, sentiste su respiración en tu cuello, te beso y temblaste, sus manos fueron directamente a tus pechos, los masajeo y te desabrocho la blusa, jalo tus pezones y lo tomaste de las manos._

—_por favor Kou… no quiero que sigas _—

—_pararemos hasta que yo lo diga_— _Dice este con uno te tus pezones en tu boca._

Te dejo y se fue a sentar en la cama, se desabrocho los pantalones y bueno…aun no te acostumbras a ver su erección ya que hace poco que lo hacen.

—Ven acá gatita …quiero…deseo que vengas —

_Te mordiste el labio y caminaste hacia el_ .

—Ahora lo tendrás dentro de tu boca y nada de peros hermosa …. No me gusta castigarte—

_Miras su miembro erguido y te llevas una de tus manos a la boca , no quieres tenerlo dentro de tu boca … no después de haberlo tenido ahí abajo ._

—Pero…no….no quiero me sabrá feo , no me gusta chuparlo Kou y lo sabes— _Le dices asqueada de tener ese gigante pedazo de carne en tu boca ._

—claro que no te sabrá feo…Será tu primera vez porque te niegas cariño—_Kou __te jalo del brazo para que te hincaras_— ahora chúpalo Cariño …pero no me muerdas.

Dudaste al principio, esa cosa apenas cabe bajo tus faldas, como es que cabra en tu boca.  
Lo tomaste con tus manos y lo acariciaste un poco, era algo, rasposo y estaba mojado, abriste la boca y lo metiste lentamente, Kou jadeo y eso te asusto un poquito

—si lo haces bien— _Kou __acaricio tu cabello _—te dejare ir temprano Cariño .

Eso te…eso te ayudo un poco, así que cerraste los ojos e imaginaste que era…una paleta, una larga y viscosa paleta.  
Era extraño, además de ser la primera vez que hacías algo así

—abre un poco más la boca…y usa la lengua Gatita— _Dice kou entre jadeos cosa que te incentiva._

Eso si era extraño, temblaste mientras lo sacabas de tu boca y lo lamías, la mirada de Kou te daba mucho miedo, así que volviste a lamerlo.  
Kou te tomo del cabello e hizo que su miembro entrara más en tu boca, casi te atragantaste con los movimientos que hacía para que su miembro entrara más.  
El solo jadeaba más y tú tuviste que poner tus manos en sus muslos. Pero te atragantaste más cuando se corrió dentro de tu boca, no podías ni respirar. Las manos en tu cabeza te impedían moverte, su semen salía de tus labios y comenzaste a ahogarte.

— Gatita te soltare si te lo tragas—

Unas lágrimas salieron de tus ojos y apenas y lo tragaste

—trágalo todo— _Kou__ te jalo el cabello y amenazante te obliga a tragarlo todo _

—trágatelo que no me corrí en vano—

Sollozaste y al final te lo tragaste por completo

Kou sonríe al verte tragar toda su semilla y te suelta contento .

—¡Buena niña! … eres una muy buena niña Yui —

Caes al piso conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y toses , sentir ese sabor en tu boca te repugno tanto que lo único que quieres es ir a tu casa y encerrarte a llorar .

—COF cof…aaaggg- aaggg…cof…aaah ¿Kou Ahora puedo irme? — _lo ves poner __puso sus manos en tus caderas y moverlas de manera sensual._

—¡No kou!…¡dijiste que podía irme si hacia eso que querías!

Continuara ….


	3. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Miras enojada a Kou , el prometió que te dejaría irte si le hacías lo que el quería .Primero lo obedeciste y le lamiste el miembro como una gatita y segundo tragaste como pudiste su semilla , es in justo que este incitándote nuevamente para que ambos continúen teniendo sexo.

—_Si lo se gatita_—_acaricio tu hinchado clítoris_—_pero no te lo tragaste todoCariño , lo correcto es que lo tragaras con mucho amor._

—_no…_— _Ves como Kou baja tus bragas y con vergüenza le dices_—_sabe raro..aaaahh… por favor…quiero irme a mi casa._

—_Te iras cuando termine… sabes cuanto me gusta poseer tu pequeño cuerpo Yui … me vuelves loco con solo verte sonrojada y gimiendo, Jamás olvidare el día en el que aceptaste ser mi mujer_—

_Te sonrojas aun mas y niegas le pensabas responder algo ofensivo pero tu atención se dirigió a donde el rubio miraba , tragas duro al sentir su mano sin ningún pudor acariciar tu clítoris y gritas cuando este pellizca aquel pequeño botón , ambos se miran a los ojos y un ligero temblor recorre tu cuerpo al sentir la dureza del rubio entrar de golpe en tu húmeda entrada.__  
_

—¡ No! _por favor Kou…me duele y aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…KOU!…noo…sácalo…sácalo… por favor__ .__El te tomo de las caderas e ignoro tus suplicas, en cambio se movió más fuerte dentro de ti. Tus brazos temblaban y caíste, todo tu trasero estaba alzado y Kou entro mucho más fuerte en ti_—_no…yo….basta…Kou…lo prometiste…aaah…aaahhh_—

—_no hasta que me corra cariño , me encanta correrme dentro tuyo , eres muy calida_—_Kou __con sus manos separa tus labios vaginales y entro más a fondo._

—_aaaahh…me duele…ya basta_—_lo miraste suplicante_—_basta Kou por favor._

—_si no te callas, hare que te duela de verdad.__Procuraste soportar el dolor, pero era muy brusco, las rodillas comenzaban a dolerte, la mente se te fue poniendo en blanco y….te llego el orgasmo.__  
__Kou salió de ti y te mojo con su semen el trasero y los muslos._—_Bien ya puedes irte cariño, Fue tan exquisito como siempre_— _Kou se levanta y se arregla el pantalón y voltea a mirarte_— _¿Que sucede Gatita?._

_Intentas levantarte pero el dolor en tus caderas te lo impide y agachas la mirada avergonzada, no quieres ver a los ojos a kou , se te hace muy imposible que alguien tan lindo como el te haga esto …pero al ver como quedas de adolorida hace que su hermosura hace que se valla por el drenaje._

—_No puedo moverme__ Kou , nuevamente he quedado adolorida_—

_Kou chasquea la lengua y se agacha a tu altura para que lo mires directamente a sus ojos color cielo._

—_Tienes que Moverte cariño….mañana será otro día y será mas duro que este … no creas que me contendré solo porque eres una niña con cara de ángel , no lo hice la primera vez y no lo hare ahora …entiéndelo Yui …Me enloqueces , no puedo controlarme…eres perfecta _—

Después de decir aquellas palabras

_salió del cuarto y te acostaste por completo en la cama.¿En qué momento pasaste a ser el juguete sexual de este hombre?__  
__Te sentaste y te vestiste, bajaste y saliste rápido de allí. Caminaste hasta llegar a tu casa, y te metiste rápido a la ducha, necesitabas bañarte, te sentías más que sucia.__  
__Te enjabonaste bien, y procuraste limpiar todo rastro de Kou, después fuiste al baño de tu mama y tomaste una de esas pastillas "del día después".__  
__Kou había dejado claro que nada de condones, porque le gustaba derramase dentro de ti Algo sucio en tu opinión._

_Tan enfrascada estabas en tu mundo que no sentiste a tu madre Cordelia quien te observaba preocupada. _—_Hola Yui cariño …¿sucede algo malo?_ — _Dice tu madre un poco preocupada , últimamente has estado muy alejada de ella por su culpa es que debes acostarte con Kou , para poder demostrarle que eres la mejor._

—_Hola Mamá _ , _pues nada , solo estaba buscando las curitas , me raspe la rodilla y me duele mucho …solo eso_—

—_Pues si querías las curitas podías habérmelas pedido_ ¿_Acabas de llegar o llegaste temprano? _— _Maldices la curiosidad de tu madre y sales de su baño__.  
_

_—Si mamá …acabo de llegar me quede estudiando en la escuela_ _, si me disculpas iré a seguir estudiando._

_Saliste de su cuarto y fuiste al tuyo, sacaste tus libros de tu mochila y comenzaste a hacer la tarea.__  
__Además estabas retrasada, tenías mucho sueño pero…mejor hacerlas a que Kou te castigue por no hacerla.__Cuando la terminaste el reloj marcaba la 1am, bostezaste y así como estabas vestida así que te dormiste, claro pusiste la alarma 10 minutos antes para no levantarte tarde.__Al otro día…si a las carreras.__  
__En la escuela_—_Y esta es?...vamos no me digan que no estudiaron_— _Dice el profesor Kou con una sonrisa que seguro puso a babear a todas las alumnas del salon , a veces me aburre cuando hace eso .__Varios alumnos rieron, y el paso otra foto en el reflector._—¿_cual es esta?_ — _Dice kou mostrando nuevamente otra imagen_.

—_el monte Vesubio_— _Dice un compañero de salón._

—_Muy bien , ¿ahora alguien puede decirme cual es esta?_ — _Dice sonriendo y mirandome de reojo._

—_es….los jardines de Babilonia_— _Dice otro compañero y yo bufo , para que poner atención , si el me arreglara el promedio solo con una mamada._

—_bien….al menos algunos están atentos a la clase_— _Dice Kou ya mirándome fijamente y yo desvío la mirada avergonzada._

_Tus compañeros Volvieron a reír y paso otra foto en el reflector, tomaste de tu café, enserio necesitabas dormir.  
Los fines de semana apenas y podías, Kou te quería a cada rato, si lindo…pero algo…escalofriante__._

_Sonó la campana y saliste para tu otra clase.__  
__Esa es tu otra clase favorita….al menos el profesor Raito es amable siempre contigo y es un gran apoyo en tus estudios , además de ser profesional , Kou jamás podría compararse con el._—_buenos días jóvenes_—_dijo el profesor Raito mientras entrábamos a su clase_—_espero hayan estudiado y no me vengan con que no¿ Eh?.__La mayoría río y rezongo, pero nadie le dijo nada , seguro el profesor Raito les ayudaría y les daría puntos con algún trabajo extra después. _—_si eso supuse, creo que nadie ha estudiado...pero descuiden habrá un trabajo con puntos para subir la nota de este examen…así que no falten mañana si no…no habrá ningún punto… ¿escucharon?_—_Luego de dar su discurso que de amenaza no servia de nada,_ _paso a dejar los exámenes y te sonrío, le sonreíste de igual manera y Miraste el examen, suspiraste…y comenzaste.__Este año no vas a reprobar, la última vez reprobaste porque tu mamá estaba enferma, pero esta vez no. nada de faltas, notas malas o cualquier otra cosa.__  
__Las preguntas eran fáciles así que no tuviste ningún problema con eso, bueno hubo una que otra pregunta que…si, pero esas las contestaste hasta el final.__  
__La campana sonó 25 minutos después…_—_bien jóvenes, entréguenme la prueba , se ha acabado el tiempo _— _Dijo Raito con su típica voz fingida_ _Todos se levantaron y le dieron el examen_—_las calificaciones estarán mañana en la pizarra, y no quiero quejas, si reprueban no es mi culpa , además no olviden lo de los puntos así que …¡nose para que les recuerdo si ni siquiera me escuchan!_— _Dice Raito haciendo un puchero al ver como todos se retiraban sin escucharlo, Lo miras y a veces piensas que se comporta como un niño pequeño .__Le diste la prueba y saliste a almorzar.__  
_

_Caminas en silencio al comedor y sonríes al ver a tus compañeras y amigas conversando._

—_enserio el tipo esta loco , jamás conocí a un tipo mas chiflado_— _Dice Rosalie una chica de mi clase la cual siempre me saca una sonrisa con sus payasadas._

—_si te creo amiga…¡Hola Yui!_ — _Me saluda Dafne otra de mis amigas y río por lo ellas dicen , viven pensando en chicos ._

—_Hola chicas ,perdón por tardar…como sintieron la prueba_— _Te sientas al lado de Dafne y suspiras de cansansio._

—_conteste al tanteo …ósea …dicen que es mejor sacar malas calificaciones y saben porque?_ — _Dice Rosalie y Niegas sin saber junto a Dafne que esta mas confundida que tu._

—_No entiendo __porque dices que es bueno tener malas calificaciones …pero dinos tu razón Rosalie_— _Dice Dafne muy curiosa de su respuesta ._

—_Escuche que el profesor Sakamaki te da una buena calificación si_—_se acerco a ustedes y hablo bajo _— _se acuestan con el__ .__  
_—_y por eso prefieres reprobar…enserio estas enferma Rosi _— _Dice Dafne con su rostro fruncido y yo me río por eso ._

—_no creo que el profesor Raito sea así , el es demasiado profesional _— _Les dices pero Rosalie hace un mohín que las haces reír por verse tan divertida._

—_Pues si no es así….ni modo, me meteré con él en la cama aunque me cueste_— _Dice Rosalie convencida de sus propias palabras, ¡Dios Rosalie y sus ideas!_ .

_Tu celular sonó y revisaste el mensaje_

"

_En la bodega de deportes en 5 minutos…"_

_Kou Mukami.__Te levantas de las mesa y te disculpas con tus amigas , lo único que atinas a hacer es tomar tu mochila e ir a la bodega, odiabas caminar tanto, así que mejor corriste para no llegar tarde. Fuiste cuidadosa y entraste en la bodega sin que nadie te viera._

_Al entrar ves a Kou estirado sobre una colchoneta muy contento tarareando una canción mientras come lo que parece ser su almuerzo._—_Hola gatita estaba almorzando , pero deseaba verte …¿tu has comido?_ —

_Dice kou mirándote con esa sonrisa característica que solo el tiene , Niegas y lo miras .  
__  
_—_Pues come junto conmigo … ¿quieres jugo? o ¿algo de fruta?_ .

—_No estes preocupado Kou …tengo mi propio almuerzo_—_Te sentaste en la colchoneta y sacaste tu almuerzo_—¿ _Que tal estuvo tu examen gatita?_ — _Te dice kou dando una mordida a su manzana y voltea a verte interesado._

—_bien….gracias Kou _—_Tomas tu jugo y bebes un poco de el tratando de esconder tu sonrojo , ya que kou esta muy atento contigo , seguro trama algo._

—¿_Dime hermosa acaso __no dormiste?, te ves cansada_— _Kou te acaricia la mejilla cariñoso y te extraña su actitud __….te extraña demasiado._

_Intentas de alguna manera que tus mejillas dejen el color carmín que tienen y Sacando mas de tu almuerzo le dices._

—_Termine mi tarea a las 2 am por estar contigo, como quieres que me sienta si estuve casi dos horas teniendo sexo Kou , es obvio que me sienta de esta manera …sabes deberíamos fijar un horario o algo , incluso mi madre se esta dando cuenta de que estoy llegando tarde a casa_—_le diste una mordida a tu sándwich y cierras los ojos con pesar._

_—lo siento….entonces, los miércoles no, ni los sábados así podrás estudiar tus otras materias…pero si están muy mal sabes que puedo intervenir cuando quieras…entrar a los archivos y cambiar calificaciones es fácil Yui _—

—_Me dejaras…tranquila esos días?..¿.es enserio Kou?_ — _Te alegras al solo pensar que podrás tener mas tiempo para ti .__  
_

_—Claro Yui , has sido una muy buena niña_ — _Este te abraza y te da un beso en la comisura de tus labios_ .

Luego de ese beso almorzaron tranquilamente, tal vez pasar el rato así es bueno, parece que el lo entendió.

Sientes que este te mira y comienzas a sentirte nerviosa , seguramente te llamo a este lugar no solo para hablar , seguro quiere algo mas …seguro quiere sexo.

—_¿Yui? … Ayer Te lastime mucho …¿verdad?_ — _Lo miras a los ojos y ves arrepentimiento en ellos y tu pecho comienza a calentarse_ _, tu corazón late deprisa_ , _no amas a kou , pero cada vez que lo ves a sus ojos algo dentro de ti cede._

_S-si Kou …me lastimaste mucho …pero descuida … es mi deber soportarlo_—

—_Oh Yui cariño , eres tan pequeña para mi que con solo imaginar poseer tu cuerpo hace que quiera tomarte de la forma mas animal que sea posible …pero descuida …tratare de ser mas cuidadoso la próxima ¿esta bien?_ —

_No le crees nada de eso de que tratara de ser mas cuidadoso, conociendo a kou lo único que hace es follarte de la manera mas salvaje posible y no cambiara, de eso estas segura._

—_Esta bien Kou …gracias— _

_Lo ves levantarse de la colchoneta y estirar su cuerpo, sientes miedo el tan solo imaginar que este te follara en ese lugar y tragas duro , estas muy nerviosa._

—Bien… nos vemos aquí terminando las clases, no llegues tarde_— Te hace un gesto con la mano y se va quedas un poco decepcionada , realmente creíste que lo harían …pero bueno , es mejor que no lo hubieran hecho ya que el establecimiento esta lleno de alumnos a esa hora y los pueden descubrir._

_Terminas de comer tu almuerzo en silencio y te vas a clases de gimnasia , no te gusta mucho esa clase pero debes entrar ya que el maestro de esa clase es muy estricto. _

_Luego de un agitado día de hacer ejercicios y diferentes actividades en gimnasia y al ser la ultima en quedarte suspiras enfadada , solo al profesor se le ocurre que te quedes a guardar los balones y colchonetas._

_Al terminar de hacer esto corres a los vestidores y sacas una muda de ropa limpia , seguro debes estar toda sudada por el desgaste físico , pero una voz hace que te sobresaltes y des un gritillo de sorpresa._

—_Hola preciosa…_

_Continuara …._

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo !_

_Dejen reviews! _


	4. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Volteas totalmente al escuchar aquella voz , y sientes un escalofrío …. El no debería estar aquí … Aun podrían haber alumnos en el colegio y que ambos estén en los vestidores y tu semidesnuda …es malo , así que te tapas con tu ropa limpia y lo ves tomar una toalla .

—_¿¡Que haces aquí kou!?, ¡NOS PUEDEN DESCUBRIR! ,¿ acaso no ves que estamos en los vestidores del colegio?__ — Le dices totalmente agitada._

—_Lo se hermosa …Pero estamos solos yo mismo me encargue de eso , le pedí a alguien de confianza que vigilara por mi , Dime Yui …¿ ya te has duchado?__— _

_Lo ves sonreír con lujuria y ante tus ojos comienza a desnudarse ,¡ DIOS NO! , esta desnudándose por completo …nunca lo habían hecho así , tus piernas comienzan a temblar y tu entrada involuntariamente comienza a humedecerse._

—_N-no … no me he bañado Kou …¿Kou estas seguro de querer hacerlo aqui?, aquí alguien nos puede ver , si quieres puedo ducharme rápido y nos vamos a tu casa — Le dices preocupada lo ultimo que quieres es que algún maestro o el rector los encuentre teniendo sexo en las duchas._

—_Esta bien cariño , vamos — _

— _¿A …a donde vamos? A tu casa? —Le dices sonriente, pero tu sonrisa se borra al momento de sentir su dureza rozando tu vientre._

—_No …no Cariño , vamos a las duchas juntos, aun transpirada hueles delicioso , pero me gustaría follarte en la ducha , seria excitante__—_

_Tu cuerpo tiembla en contra de tu voluntad y cedes …¡ maldita sea! Porque tiene que hablarte de esa manera… acaso el muy idiota sabe que con solo una palabra obscena que salga de su boca hace que tu cuerpo lo desee._

—_Estamos en las duchas Kou … nos pueden ver— Tratas en vano de hacerle entrar en razón , pero este ya se encuentra muy entretenido lamiendo y succionando tus desnudos pezones , gimes al sentir su lengua y hechas tu cabeza para atrás tratando de ocultar el deseo que eso te provoca._

Luego de un examen oral a tus pezones por parte del profesor del sexo Kou mukami ,este te guía sin ningún pudor a las duchas , niegas al momento de estar ya ambos encerrados en el interior .

Kou de una forma hábil te quita el resto de tu ropa abre la manilla del agua y comienza a lamer de forma desesperada cada parte de tu cuerpo , de tu boca salen pequeños gemidos que tratas de ahogar pero este enojado porque haces aquello te quita tus manos y tu enojada le alegas .

—_Kou … nos pueden oír … no hagas que esto sea una tortura para mi y trata de pensar que me siento incomoda de esta manera__— __Le dices demasiado preocupada , el hecho de que alguien los descubra hace que tu corazón lata de manera desenfrenada. _

_—_No te preocupes por eso Yui_—_Te dice un excitado kou mientras besa tu cuello_—_Mejor déjate llevar_—_Dice este subiendo sus manos a tus pechos y tirando de tus pezones.

_—¡_Kou!…me lastimas _—_

_—Por el amor del cielo Yui _eres muy delicada sabes, eso hace que quiera darte hasta romperte cariño , así que no me provoques_—_

_—P-pero _eres muy brusco kou...ahhh_—_

—_Eso ya lo se mi vida —_

Pellizco tus pezones y cerraste los ojos para soportar el dolor, enserio que era brusco, le cerró a la llave y te recargo en la pared para seguir besándote el cuello

_—_Esta fría_—_Apoyaste las manos en la pared y temblaste de frio.

_—_Eso es un buen estimulo Cariño _— Su voz ronca hace eco en tus oídos y lejos de molestarte te excita… y demasiado._

Bajo las manos a tu trasero y masajeo tus pompas, gemiste cuando una de sus manos te acaricio, realmente estabas excitada, pero no lo querías demostrar … menos con el .

_—_Kou por favor….aaaahhh…_— Gemiste al sentir su miembro entrar de manera suave._

_—_Nunca lo hemos hecho en el baño verdad Yui_—_Te dice entrando un poco más en tu interior.

_—_Noooo_—_-contestaste con un jadeo cuando entro por completo en ti , era grande … muy grande para ti .

Te mordiste el labio ya que él no se movía, y cuando comenzó a moverse solo te levantabas con las puntas de los pies. Sus jadeos resonaban en tu oído y eso….además de darte miedo te excito.  
Subió una de sus manos a tu pecho para apretarlo y hacer más rápidos los movimientos.

_—_Me…voy aa aahhh…a caer Kou … No sigas maldita sea … detente _—_

_—_no claro que no , continuare hasta hacerte gritar gatita mala_—_

Te abriste un poco más de piernas cuando te comenzaste a mojar más, lo hacia tan bien … pero no querías admitirlo te apretó más fuerte el pecho y gritaste cuando te llego el orgasmo, poco después el jadeo y se corrió dentro de ti.

Te soltó y caíste al piso.

_— ¡OH!¡ wow! _eso estuvo rico…¿verdad Yui ?_— Te dice con es maldita sonrisa que tanto te gusta …asientes y lo ves abrir la llave de la ducha , te alegras al sentir que el agua limpia recorrer tu cuerpo y te sorprendes al ver que kou toma un jabón y te comienza a lavar de manera tierna … maldices esos cambios de humor y suspiras._

—_Podré irme temprano a casa Kou , últimamente mi mamá se esta dando cuenta de mis tardanzas y no quiero que se preocupe —_

_—Tal vez te deje ir temprano gatita …pero debes cumplirme primero—_

No dijo nada más y se limito a lavarte el cuerpo, claro, manoseándote también. Y más que sentirte limpia te sentías mucho más sucia , te sentías una chica sucia.  
Después se secaron entre ambos y fueron a cambiarse.

_—¿_Iremos a tu casa? _— La verdad no quieres ir , ya estas lo bastante cansada para seguir con esto en otro lugar._

_—_No se…tengo…asuntos pendientes, es temporada de exámenes ¿lo recuerdas?_ —Te dijo kou mientras secaba_ el cabello.

_—_Si … lo recuerdo , entonces me iré a mi casa apenas me vista _—_

_—_Te irás temprano…Pero no sin antes hacer algo …solo acuéstate en la banca_—Te dice de una manera lasciva , pero no como las de siempre , esa mirada es distinta , es esa mirada la que te da mas miedo._

_—No quiero acostarme en la banca Kou , es muy alta y puedo caerme , ¿y si me acuesto en el suelo? —_

—_Te dije que quiero que te acuestes en la banca y en la banca será — Su tono de voz sono autoritario , asi que para no tener mas problemas le haces caso._

Te acostaste en la pequeña banca de madera, el te tomo de las piernas y las separo a ambos lados de la banca para que quedaras completamente abierta, sonrió maliciosamente y bajo la cabeza para lamerte.  
Tuviste miedo que alguien te oyera así que te tapaste la boca con la mano, te mordió y moviste las caderas ante eso.  
Su lengua subía y bajaba por todo tu clítoris, lo oías succionar cada vez más y más fuerte mientras más te mojabas. Después tomo una de tus piernas y la subió sobre su hombro para penetrarte, te tuviste que morder la mano por la posición en la que estaban , era muy intenso , incluso el calor ya te estaba embargando nuevamente.

_—_Ves…así no te caes Yui , te tengo bien sujeta _—_

El movimiento de sus caderas te estaba matando, te pusiste de lado por que estabas incomoda y eso te estimulo más , su maldito miembro entraba y salía en un vaivén exquisito .

_—_aaaahh…aaaahhh_—_-te mordiste la mano no querías que nadie escuchara lo mucho que kou te hacia gemir , eso te avergonzaba.

_—_Yui Grita , gime …odio cuando te cubres la boca , odio que cubras tu excitación_— _

_—_Pero… Kou aahh…nos pu…aahhh ahh pueden ver aaahhh mmmhmmm_— _

_—_Deja de preocuparte por eso ¡rayos!…eres tan llorona , pero no te preocupes cariño , verte llorar me excita mucho , eres tan linda _—_

Deslizo su mano por tu costado y apretó uno de tus pechos para hacer más duros los movimientos , eso era característico de kou , su salvajismo al penetrar era delicioso , ese dolor te encantaba.

_—_No… Kou…duele.._ —_Pero este solo te ignoro y te dio una embestida más dura_—_Duele…duele ¡Por dios Kou! Ahhhh ….

No hizo caso y siguió haciéndolo, tu voz chillona lo calentaba más, tomaste el borde de la banca y gritaste su nombre a todo pulmón cuando te corriste, el se quedo quieto cuando te callaste y volvió a moverse para correrse dentro de ti.  
Sentiste como su semen se derramaba por fuera y bajaba por tu trasero , se sentía tan caliente.

Kou se levanta se viste y camina hacia ti .

_—Bien Cariño , ya estas lista …te puedes ir , fuiste una niña muy buena y eso me encanta—_

_—_Me…dolio _—_te abrazaste las piernas , Kou siempre es tan brusco contigo .

_—_Pues…tu vagina es muy pequeña amor, es normal que te duela , además eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti , eres tan apretadita que no me gustaría salir de ti jamás , eres mi perrita preferida y desde ya serás la única , solo seremos tu y yo _—_Se subió el cierre de los pantalones y te beso de manera suave_—_hasta mañana.

La manera en la que te trataba era….asquerosa. Te sentías una…puta.  
Y sin darte cuenta las lágrimas salieron de tus ojos; pero no podías hacer nada, tú eras suya y no había marcha atrás.

2 semanas más tarde….

_—_Kyaaaaaaa saque un 10 , ¡Por dios mi mama estará tan contenta!_—_-le mostraste el examen a las chicas , ellas a pesar de ser tus compañeras siempre fueron muy buenas y amables contigo.

_—¡_Felicidades Yui ! , que buena chica eres , seguro estudiaste mucho para eso _— Dijo rosalie muy contenta por su amiga._

—_¿Y tu rosalie … que nota tuviste? — Dijo yui ._

_—Me _saque un 8…le pregunte si podía subirme de calificación pero…no , ¡es un tonto! ese Profesor Raito me las pagara _— Dijo rosalie al borde de las lagrimas._

_—¡Por dios amiga! … no me digas que …que _te le insinuaste? _—Dijo Dafne quien miraba con cara de ¡note creo! A Rosalie._

_—_Si…pero dijo que no … que horror , me humillo , me dijo que era una mocosa _— Dijo Rosalie quien estaba roja de la vergüenza , yo le dije que el profesor Raito no era de esos , el es un profesional o era gay … _

_Luego de conversar con tus amigas fuiste directo a tu casa , estabas vuelta loca por mostrarle la primera calificación perfecta a tu madre, tu madre Cordelia era muy perfeccionista con todo , querías que siempre destacaras en todo lo que ella no pudo._

_Al llegar se la muestras y esta te felicita , subes corriendo a tu cuarto contenta y de pronto tu celular suena rompiendo toda felicidad._

—¿Yui? _— Dijo la voz de kou desde la otra linea … eso solo significaba algo ._

_¡ADIOS TRANQUILIDAD! _

—_¿Qué pasa Kou , para que me llamas? — Te escuchabas preocupada , pero solo fingías ._

—Yui amor escuchaste algo sobre los cursos ¿no? _—_

_—Claro … escuche que nuestros profesores se irian de intercambio a otro colegio _…¿Tu iras?

_—_Si Yui, serán por 2 semanas, vendrá un maestro suplente y….no hagas nada estupido _—_

_—Claro que no lo hare , me portare muy bien Kou …_quieres que valla a tu casa?_ —_

_—_No, el autobús ya esta frente a mi casa , créeme que te extrañare mucho gatita , tus besos , tus caricias …todo de ti …. ¿Tu me extrañaras?_ — La voz de kou se escuchaba triste ._

_—Te extrañare mucho kou , eres el mejor— Le mentiste obvio que serian tus mejores 2 semanas de tu vida , sin sexo y sin kou._

_—Me alegro de escuchar eso cariño , nos vemos …cuídate— Kou colgo y soltaste una risa contenta ._

Sexo sin Kou durante 2 semanas, al fin tu delicada entrada descansaría de tantas bruscas y salvajes embestidas. Comenzaste a saltar como loca en la cama…estas 2 semanas tenias que disfrutarlas al máximo.

Al día siguiente la clase de ciencias la dio una profesora suplente, estabas tan emocionada que contestaste todas las preguntas que ella hacia a la clase.

Después fuiste contenta a la clase de Raito , quien te aparto y felicito por tu buen desempeño.

_—Komori Yui _tus calificaciones son excelentes, y me preguntaba si podías ser tutora de algunos estudiantes? , eres la mejor de mi clase y sinceramente me gustaría que me dieras una mano _— _

_—¿ser tutora?_ , Bueno profesor Raito , yo nunca he sido tutora , pero encantaría ayudarle , además que usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo y es muy flexible en cuanto a los exámenes_—_

_—Mira yui , mis exámenes son fáciles para los que estudian , pero lo admito _hay algunos van muy mal y esto te dará puntos extra no creas que esto no te beneficia , al contrario _— Te divierte ver como el profesor Raito trata de convencerte._

_—No este preocupado profesor le ayudare —_

_—_Bien… enserio Komori muchas gracias , esto me es de gran ayuda no solo para mi … todo lo hago por mis alumnos , no quiero que reprueben _—_se levanto y saco unos papeles del escritorio.

—estos son algunos estudiantes que se apuntaron para tener un tutor _—_te dio las hojas y miraste los nombres.

— Serán todos o solo algunos?

_—_ solo los que están subrayados con marcadory suerte, si tienes alguna duda me lo dices_—asientes y miras los nombres._  
De los 10 nombres, solo tenias que ser tutora de 3, esos eran chicos que conocías, lo cual será mucho más fácil.

Ya en tu casa

Te encontrabas hablando con tu madre sobre lo de ser tutora y esta te dio permiso para llegar un poco mas tarde a casa, eso era bueno así podrías enseñarle con toda confianza y sin estar apurando a tus compañeros.  
El teléfono de tu madre sonó y se levanto a contestar, te sorprendió porque hablaba en voz baja… de seguro el abogado para hablar sobre el divorcio.  
No le tomaste importancia y seguiste comiendo.

Al día siguiente preparaste tus cosas y al salir de la escuela fuiste a la casa del primer alumno al que le ayudarías.  
Pero lo más sorprendente es que Kou no te había llamado pero…Mejor así podías disfrutar más  
entraste a la sala de tu compañero y ambos se la pasaron muy divertidos haciendo las tareas y estudiando, te gustaba mucho enseñarle y claro que bromeaban algunas veces.  
Después de que terminaste, fuiste a la otra casa para ayudar a otro compañero con sus tareas. Te divertías bastante con eso, además era una forma fácil de aprender, tanto tu como ellos.  
Eso te dio una idea, estudiar para maestra. Si buena idea.

Al otro día en la escuela

Te acercaste al profesor Raito para ver como era la carrera de pedagogía , pero te daba mucha vergüenza, aun así te armaste de valor y le preguntaste , total … que malo podría pasar.

_—_Puedo preguntarle algo profesor… es algo importante, le prometo que no le tomara mucho tiempo , usted es mi ejemplo a seguir por eso me acerco a usted_— Le dices avergonzada a mas no poder._

_—_Claro pequeña Yui , dime que cosa quieres saber_— Raito te miraba de forma diferente mientras tomaba su cafe, pero eso no te molesto._

_—Dígame profesor …¿_la carrera de Pedagogía es difícil? _— Entrelazabas tus dedos con nerviosismo , estar a solas con tu profesor y su mirada intimidante te ponía muy nerviosa._

_—_No …¿porque? _— Te dijo con una voz cantarina que te hizo reír internamente._

_—_Quiero ser profesora , desde que me dijo que fuera tutora _— Le dices con voz soñadora._

_—_Bueno pues… puedes tomar un curso y luego ir a la universidad … con tus notas y buen comportamiento destacaras mucho pequeña_— _

—_Gracias Profesor , es usted muy amable—_

Saliste del salón y fuiste al comedor lo que tu no sabias era que mientras caminabas mas profunda y penetrante se hacia la mirada lujuriosa del profesor ahí presente.

En la noche lista para ir a dormir suena tu teléfono y maldices al ver el nombre de kou , sueltas un suspiro cansado.

Continuara…..


	5. CAPITULO 4

Capitulo 4

Tomaste la blusa de tu pijama cuando el teléfono sonó , era el …era Kou, sueltas un suspiro cansado y le contestas.

_—_Hola Kou _— Le dices un poco harta, la verdad lo que menos querías era hablar con el._

_— _ Hola preciosa…¿que haces? _—_

_—_Me preparándome para dormir Kou … hoy fue un día muy agotador_—_

_—_Te comprendo hermosa , Acá también estoy muy agotado , pero deseo verte y eso me anima a continuar , ¿ya te has duchado? _—_

_—_si ¿Porque?….que pasa Kou , te noto extraño_—_Debías sonar preocupada para que el hombre se la creyera.

_—_Te extraño y no sabes cuanto_— __Te dice de la manera mas romántica posible._

_—_Si…también yo. ¿Que haces Kou? _—Le dices de manera cortante , lo que menos quieres en esos momentos es escuchar los sentimientos de un degenerado._

_—__Bueno _pues...estoy acostado en la cama, pensando en ti_—_

_—¡__**Por dios Kou!**__Acaso …¿_te estás…tocando? _—_

_— __¿Que es lo que tu crees gatita_? Pues …si lo estoy haciendo…y…tu?_ —_

_—_Me estoy acostando en estos momentos y no dejo de pensar en ti_—_¿Otra mentira?

_—Es lindo escuchar eso cariño _más vale que no te estés acostando con nadie , tu eres solo mía _—_

_—_Claro que no…que te pasa , yo solo tengo ojos para ti Kou_—_

Apagaste la luz.

_—_Yo solo decía…Sabes….me eh corrido dos veces pensando en ti_—_  
Ok eso era Lindo y asqueroso.

_—¡Wow! _pues…gracias por pensar tanto en mi…Oye no lo tomes a mal pero…mañana tengo clases_—_

_—_si lo entiendo , pues te hablo mañana , cuidate amor_—_

_—_Cuídate Kou _—Kou _Colgó .

Todo era raro, y lo peor es que tenias calor, enserio se tocaba pensando en ti. Si…lindo…y asqueroso , el solo pensarlo hace que miles de mariposas revoloteen por tu estomago.

Al otro día después de un día normal en la escuela regresaste muy agotada , los exámenes con el profesor de ciencias estaban muy difíciles y sin Kou , solo tenias que dar lo mejor de ti para aprobar de manera limpia y sin trucos.

Ya bien entrada la noche sientes una enormes ganas de comer algo antes de dormir y decidida te levantas para la cocina, pero algo se te hace muy raro …. Se escuchan risas , así que sin mas llamas a tu mamá.

_—¿_Mamá? … Mamá , ¿eres tu? _— Bajas temerosa las escaleras y lo que ves te deja sorprendida._

_Tu madre Cordelia y tu profesor Raito abrazados … Ok , eso no te lo esperabas , así que para no sonar descortés le saludas._

_—¡Hola buenas noches!... que gran sorpresa profesor Sakamaki…etto , lamento haber interrumpido es que tenia hambre y solo baje por algo así que yo tomare fruta y lo dejo tranquilos ok —_

_—No te disculpes Tu madre y yo estábamos a punto de cenar ,¿ te gustaría acompañarnos? —La voz de Raito te asustaba, era muy distinta a como era en el instituto._

_—__Lo siento Cariño , pensé que te quedarías a estudiar con tus compañeros , no te molesta que Raito este aquí ¿verdad? —La voz de tu madre se escucha preocupada y niegas._

_—__No te preocupes mamá , me parece estupendo que estés con El profesor Raito , el es un buen hombre….Bueno mamá , ire a dormir mañana tengo clases y no quiero interrumpir, que tengan buena noche … adios —_

Eso fue vergonzoso, reíste bajo y subiste a tu cuarto.

Que tu mama salga con tu profesor no era problema,el problema era que no te lo dijera. Pero si ella es feliz…está bien Durante el fin de semana recibiste llamadas de Kou, la mayoría con lo de siempre, masturbándose por ti , ¡Por dios! ¡ES UN DEPRAVADO! .  
Eso te ponía muy nerviosa, el hombre enserio necesitaba terapia y de las buenas, tu solo le seguiste el juego, después de todo terminarías con él cuando regrese. Que disfrute por lo mientras.

El lunes en la escuela

_—_Yui ¿puedo hablar contigo? , Solo me tomara unos minutos_— El profesor Raito se notaba bastante nervioso._

_—Claro , ¿sobre que? —_

_—_ Sobre la otra noche con tu mamá … yo queria … etto _— Era oficial , estaba nervioso._

_—_no descuide…no me de explicaciones , mi madre merece ser feliz y que mejor que usted para hacerlo _—_

_—_No quise que…bueno te enteraras de esa forma , además … eres mi alumna , debimos decirlo de una manera apropiada … no de esa manera _—_

_—No este preocupado …_usted, además ¿ lleva tiempo saliendo con mi mamá?_ —_

_—_solo…2 semanas pequeña_—_

_—_oh…no descuide, me alegra, hace mucho que no la veo sonreír de esa manera … enserio … tiene toda mi bendición será un muy buen novio para mi madre, además es muy guapo , mi madre tiene suerte _—Le dices sonriendo._

_—_Bien … gracias por entenderlo, por cierto, aquí está la guía de preparación para tu curso de pedagogía lo que no sepas me dices y voy a tu casa para ayudarte , esta bien pequeña_—_

_—_si gracias, es usted muy amable conmigo …enserio se lo agradezco mucho_—_

Guardaste la guía en tu mochila y saliste de allí y fuiste con tus amigas .

_—¡Kyaaaaaaa! … Chicas … ¡a que no saben con quien esta de novio de mi madre! — Le dice yui muy emocionada a sus amigas._

_—Por dios Yui ¿ _Que pasa? …_—dicen Rosalie y Dafne al unisono._

_—_El profesor Sakamaki…¡sale con mi mamá!_ —Dices totalmente contenta._

_—¡Kyaaa! ¿es _enserio? …. Es muy romántico _—Dijo Dafne suspirando._

_—¡Nooooo! ¿_es broma verdad? , Sabes que estoy loca por Raito_— Dijo Rosalie destrozada._

_—_Es enserio sale con ella, cenaron el viernes en la casa ,Además adoro que Raito sea su novio , el es tan caballeroso_—Dijo abriendo su _casillero.

_—_Que buena onda por tu mamá , después del divorcio con tu padre quedo muy triste , espero que el profesor Raito le de mucha felicidad_—Dijo Dafne con aura angelical._

_—¿Y a mi quien me dará felicidad? —Dijo Rosalie con un puchero._

Ambas rieron y fueron al comedor.

En tu casa

Leíste la guía y claro, lo que no entendías lo marcaste para preguntarle a Raito …pero aun así , era demasiado y todo era tan difícil.

Raito y tu mama, una loca combinación. Demasiada, y perturbadora, no podías creer que el profesor Sakamaki saliera con tu mama, y verlo todos los días en tu ía algo así como tu padrastro, si…muy loco E incomodo, dejaste de pensar en eso y seguiste leyendo la guía cuando sonó tu celular, viste que era una llamada de Kou, la ignoraste por completo.

Minutos después volvió a sonar y la ignoraste….hasta que te llego un mensaje

"¿Por qué no contestas?_"_

_Kou mukami_

Hiciste una mueca y le contestaste por mensaje.

"Me estaba bañando tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza"

Komori Yui

Sonó de nuevo cuando te llego el mensaje respuesta de kou y suspiraste cansada.

"Perdón preciosa…después hablamos"

Kou Mukami

Te despediste de él con un mensaje muy cariñoso y apagaste el celular , no querías nada mas con el …era tan acosador que eso te molestaba.

En la escuela

Te encontrabas a solas con Raito en el salón de clases , este te estaba explicando todo lo que no pudiste entender de la guía que te dio para estudiar.

_—¿_Es todo entonces? , No es complicado , pero se necesita mas tiempo para repasarlo ,además como decías que era poco lo que no entendías , no tengo ningún problema en enseñarte pequeña … es mas seria un gusto_ — Te dijo mientras _te mostraba la guía.

_—_si…son las cosas que no entiendo, eso parece…Pero me seria de gran ayuda a futuro_—le dices sonrrojada._

_—Lo comprendo _pero está bien…¿alguna otra duda?_ —Te dice de manera calmada mientras observa unos examenes._

_—_No, eso es todo …entonces ¿me ayudara?_ —_

_—_Claro pequeña…si quieres hoy te quedas para explicarte o vamos a tu casa , o donde te sientas mas cómoda … es tu decisión_—Te dice aun mirando los examenes._

_—_No aquí está bien, mamá saldrá y no me gusta quedarme sola en casa y menos con un hombre _—_

_—Comprendo… entonces nos vemos aquí a la salida —Te dice sonriendo de manera cortes , le sonríes de igual manera y asientes._

Volviste a tomar la guía y fuiste a tu clase de gimnasia.

Comenzante a discutir con rosalie mientras hacían gimnasia , ya que esta no quería sacarse de la cabeza que quería acostarse con el profesor Raito.

_—__No jodas Rosalie … tu eres Linda y el es muy viejo para ti , además el es el novio de mi mamá , respeta eso—Ella bufo y hizo un mohín tierno y ambas comenzaron a reír aunque ella a ratos seguía con el tema y volvían a discutir._

Dejaron de discutir porque las pusieron a correr, odiabas correr. Pero si no lo hacías te reprobaban. Al terminar las clases fuiste con Raito para aclarar el tema de la guía…

_—_si , confía en mi _—_hablaba por celular_—_si ya está todo listo…solo falta a que ella…_—_te miro_—_después te hablo _—_colgó_—_Hola Yui.

_—_Hola_—_te sentaste en una silla lejos de el.

_—_bien veamos que es lo que no entiendes_—_se levanto y se acerco a ti.

_—_Pues esto sobre…las medias y las medianas , es muy difícil_—le dices sonrojada por la cercania._

_—_Bien veamos_—_se acerco una silla y se sentó a tu lado_—_primero, la media es…

Te explico todo e incluso te ayudo a resolver la mitad de la guía, lo cual fue mucho más sencillo y más rápido. Así antes de las vacaciones, terminarías la guía y sería mucho más fácil la carrera.

Estar con Raito te calmo bastante, si….era...lindo, atengo y dulce. Todo un caballero.

_—_Entonces….¿no es pasta? ¿Y que es entonces el ramen?_ —Dijo Raito confundido._

Caminaban por la calle.

_—_No el ramen…no creo que sea pasta , es como sopa… creo _—Le dices divertida._

_—_Pero parece pasta ¿no? _—dice Raito divertido debatiendo si el ramen era pasta o sopa._

_—_si….tal vez no sea pasta_—Le dices aun bromeando._

_—Sabes…_algún día iremos a comer ramen_—dijo Raito sonriendo mirando al cielo._

Lo miraste curiosa …acaso escuchaste mal …¿ambos?.

Al parecer Raito vio la sorpresa en tu mirada y arregló la propuesta rapidamente.

_—_digo…tu mama, tu y yo _—Dijo Raito , caminando mas rapido._

Lo único que escuchaste fue "tu y yo"

_—_si…claro , no se preocupe_—Le dices sonrojada._

_—_Bien aquí llego yo, tengo que esperar el autobús , adios pequeña Yui … ve con cuidado y mandale mis saludos a tu mamá_—_

_—_si,yo le digo… hasta mañana_—Le dices agitando la mano._

El te sonrió y por un momento te quedaste parada….qué raro. Parpadeaste para volver en sí y te fuiste a tu casa.  
Era extraño, el profesorSakamaki y tu bueno…no son el profesor Sakamaki y tú. Si te sientes confundida a mil completamente.

Llegaste a casa y miraste con una cara preocupada a tu mamá , pero luego te sacaste esas ideas estupidas de la cabeza y negaste, el era el novio de tu mamá y tu pertenecías a Kou.

_—Hola cariño ,¿ como te fue con Raito? — Dice Cordelia muy emocionada._

_—__Bien mamá —Le dices desanimada, odias pensar cosas malas con el novio de tu mamá._

_—__Hija … te sientes bien—_

_—__estoy bien mamá , solo me duele la cabeza de tanto estudiar—Le mientes , te sientes bien solo culpable._

_—__Te hare un té para que te le calme cariño … espérame—_

Fue a la cocina y tú le cambiaste de canal a la tv. Raro. No podías dejar de pensar en lo que te dijo Raito…

Algún día iremos a comer rameen  
Ese sería el rameen más delicioso de todos

_—_Aquí esta hija_—_te dio el té_—_cuidado está caliente.

_—_Gracias mamá_—_  
_—¿_Raito te explico todo… o seguías con esa guía? , No me gusta que llegues tarde , te puede pasar algo_—_

_—No me pasara nada mamá _…iré a bañarme_—_

_—_claro….y si quieres de una vez te duermes , te ves muy cansada hija_—_

_—_si mamá , ire a la cama temprano_—_

Te levantaste y subiste a tu cuarto. Porque te sentías así por Raito, no debías sentir eso…Te quitaste la ropa y te preparaste para darte un baño , tu celular sonó. y entraste al baño.

_—_ Hola Kou , te extrañe cariño_—le mientes ._

_—H_ola hermosa , sabes que también te extrañe .. eres mi droga y te necesito_— escuhas un gemido ahogado en la otra línea y sonríes coqueta._

_—¡Oh!_...¿Que fue ese sonido?...¿estas pensando en mi?_ —Le dices de manera sensual._

_—_Tu sabes que si…y tu_—_ Al escuchar la voz excitada de kou te acariciaste por encima de las bragas. 

_—__Si … me toco por ti— Otra mentira… lo hacías pensando en el… en Raito._

_—_Eres una sucia_—Te dice en un jadeo Kou desde la otra linea._

_—_Lo sé….y tú?...¿eres un cerdo no?_ — Te burlas de manera coqueta._

_—_Algo así…¿y que te haces?_ —_

_—_Me….estoy tocando _— Comienzas a gemir en cuanto tocas tu punto sensible y escuchas reír a kou._

_—_Tranquila bebe dentro de poco volveremos a estar juntos y te tocare y hare todo lo que quieras amor_—_

_—_Si…lo se_—_

_—Lo lamento gatita _…tendría sexo contigo por teléfono…pero tengo otras cosas _—Te dijo kou preocupado por tu estado._

_—_si entiendo_—Le dices cortante y enojada , quieres hacerlo o escuchar su voz para quitarte a raito de la cabeza._

_—_Pero no te pongas así…cuando regrese, te tendré con las piernas abiertas todo el tiempo que sea necesario ára que grites y disfrutes amor ok… nos vemos gatita_—_

_—_ hasta luego_—_te colgó

Suspiraste, ibas a acceder a tener sexo por teléfono por el…y solo porRaito. Y sin notarlo te seguías frotando por encima de tus bragas, notaste que te fuiste mojando más y metiste tu mano.  
Te recargaste en la puerta y dejaste que tu dedo hiciera todo….  
"Porque no dejo de pensar en Raito" fueron tus pensamientos ,Tu mano subió a tu pecho y tiraste de tu pezón varias veces.

_—_aaah…Raito…Raito…aaaahhhh _—Gemías pensando en el , en tu profesor , el novio de tu madre._

Metías y sacabas tu dedo cada vez que jadeabas su nombre, esos preciosos ojos verdes….era demasiado. Abriste tus piernas y te comenzaste a mojar más,Pasaste tu mano a tu otro pecho y tiraste de tu otro pezón….

_—_Raito…aaahhh…mmmhmmm_—_

Estaba mal, es el novio de tu mama, tu profesor…..tu futuro padrastro tal vez. Pero ni esos pensamientos te detuvieron, te excitaron mucho más; giraste la cabeza y te viste en el espejo.  
Apretando tu pequeño y rosado pezón, tu mano dentro de tu vagina y tus mejillas rosadas…solo hacía falta él.

_—_aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh_—_te corriste y bajaste la mirada_—_mmmhmmm

Viste como tu mano se empapaba y como las piernas te temblaban.

_—¡Mierda!_¿Qué me pasa? , el es el novio de mi mamá_—Maldices por estar haciendo esas cosas._

Termino la semana y tú no dejabas de pensar en Raito, todo era…extraño. La última vez que Kou te llamo, tuvieron sexo por teléfono…claro mientras tú pensabas en Raito.  
Y lo peor es que el siempre estaba en casa, claro, cenando o platicando con tu mama…y además comenzabas a sentir…celos….Si celos.

_—¿_y si le pones queso?_ —Dijo Dafne ._

_—_seria una pizza con más queso Dafne_—Dijo molesta rosalie._

_—_Pues perdóname, me gusta el queso…._Yui _ estas bien? _—Pregunto Dafne al ver que no comias nada._

_—_si…no…hay no se_—_te recargaste en la silla.

_—Pero _no has comido nada _—Dijo Dafne mirando preocupada tu comida._

_—Yui ¿_estas enferma? _—pregunto preocupada rosalie._

_—_no…solo…son los exámenes_—_

_—_si te entiendo….oye ¿que tal si hoy vemos una película en mi casa? _—Dijo Dafne._

_—_claro necesito distraerme_—le dices totalmente desanimada._

_—__Ok … las quiero a las 5:00 pm en mi casa —dijo Dafne sonriente mientras daba saltitos._

Ambas asintieron y se levantaron para ir a sus clases. En la tarde ya en tú casa…

_—Hija segura que no quieres cenar—_

_—Estoy segura mamá , además comí una manzana—le dces un poco distraida._

_—Esta bien cariño—_

Veías a tu mama ir y venir del cuarto, estaba bien arreglada y parecía que saldría

_—¿_y a dónde vas?, Te estas arreglando mucho_—_

_—_iré al juzgado para firmar unos documentos_—Dice cordelia pintándose los labios de un carmín muy llamativo._

_—¿_puedo ir contigo? _—_

_—_no amor, Raito vendrá a dejarme unas pinzas para el jardín, así que las recibes_—_te dio un beso en la frente.

_—_pero…es que_—_

_—¿_que pasa cariño?_ —Te dice preocupada tu madre._

_—No … no nada olvídalo mamá , cuídate te quiero—Le das un bes en la mejilla y la ves salir por la puerta._

Porque no le dijiste la verdad…esta no eras tú , te sentias una chica muy mala al desear a su novio.

Tomaste el telefono recordando la cita con Dafne y lo cancelas , debes quedarte para esperar las malditas pinzas que traerá Raito

Colgaste y fuiste a tu cuarto para cambiarte de ropa; una camisa rosa de tirantes y un short de mezclilla, si definitivamente no eras tú.  
Bajaste a la sala y decidiste despejar la mente viendo la tv. Está mal…no esta no eres tú. No te puede gustar el novio de tu mama…pero Raito es demasiado guapo.

_—No yui komori _esta mal…él es un buen hombre_—_tocaron el timbre y te levantaste seguro era el … Raito_— Hola!_

_—__Hola pequeña Yui ¿ y tu mamá? —Dice raito mirando el interior de la casa._

_—_Sa…salio, dijo que traerías las pinzas_—_  
_—_si , son estas pequeña_—_te las dio_—_ por cierto también me gustaría que me prestara una pequeña aspiradora que dijo que te pidiera.

_—_claro_—_fuiste a abrir el armario_—¿_para que las necesitas?

_—_estoy haciendo limpieza y…remodelare un poco la casa_—Dice Raito con un tono normal de voz._

_—Esta bien enseguida la busco… espérame —_

Buscaste por el armario la pequeña aspiradora, y sentiste un escalofrió en la espalda…

_—_Aquí_—_se la diste_—_aquí esta…

_—_Gracias Yui _—_la predio_—Oh!_ no sirve …

_—¿_Que ?_ —_la tomaste y la prendiste pero nada_—_no es posible , esta mañana funcionaba de lo mas bienDeben ser las baterías…iré a buscar unas.

_—_claro…te molesta si tomo también la manguera_—_dijo mientras subías las escaleras.

_—_No…toma lo que necesites_—Le dices sonriente._

_—_Gracias Yui_—_

Fuiste al cuarto de tu mama y buscaste baterías pero no había, así que recordaste que tú tenias unas, las buscaste en tu cuarto…

_—¿Hola Yui?—Dijo Raito de manera macabra , pero lo ignoraste y volteaste en su direccion._

_—_ahh Hola! …aquí…están las baterías_—_

_—Eso esta muy bien … muy _bien_—_cerró la puerta.

_—¿Eh?...¿_que pasa?_ — Te comenzaste a asustar._

Tu corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, esa mirada era la misma que tenia Kou cuando…

_—¿_Porque cerraste la puerta?_ —Su mirada solo te indicaba una cosa … estaba siendo totalmente otra persona, se acerco a tu cuerpo y se inclino a tu altura … al sentirlo tan cerca solo temblaste._

_—_Necesito otra cosa Pequeña Yui_—_

_—_que cosa….

Te interrumpió con un beso. Si un beso. Te impacto bastante, no sabias como reaccionar, su lengua paseaba por tu boca…tu mente te decía que te separaras de él, pero tu cuerpo te pedía más

Continuara….

¡OH por dios! ¿Yui se dejara? Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

No olviden dejar un review


	6. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Demasiado confusa, demasiada excitada…y algo asustada, querías separarte de el , pero tu cuerpo lo deseaba …lo añoraba , deseabas sentir a Raito dentro tuyo y eso te asqueaba ….Maldices a Kou , si a Kou , lo maldices por volverte adicta al placer y hacerte esto .Te sentías enojada contigo misma al corresponder el beso de Raito, porque primero Raito era novio de tu madre y era prohibido a tus ojos …Pero no puedes quitarlo de tu cabeza , su maldita sonrisa frente a tus ojos te vuelve loca.

—No Raito—te separaste un poco de el—basta…no…no puedes hacer—Continuo besándote—esto…..

—¿Y porque?…tu lo deseas ¿no? — Soltó Raito gimiendo en tu oído.

"¡Por dios! Como lo sabía ", fueron tus pensamientos mientras este seguía tocándote sin pudor alguno.

—No yo…no Raito tu sales con mi mamá—

—Ella no se enterara, además estamos solos …aprovechemos el momento déjate llevar por tus deseos Yui—

Te tomo de las mejillas y te volvió a besar, olvidaste todo y rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos, sus manos fueron a tu blusa y la subió para poder acariciar tus pechos. Eso te excito más, su lengua paseaba por toda tu boca, te dejaba sin aliento.

¡Pero está mal!

Te chupaba y te besaba los labios, era todo un profesional en eso , incluso se igualaba a la experiencia de Kou ..

—Raito…ya…basta—lo empujaste pero fue inútil , este volvió y te beso el cuello—por favor….mi mama puede llegar y….detente.

—Vamos Yui —te desabrocho el short—tu sabes que no quieres que me detenga—te beso de manera desenfrenada , devorando tus labios con mucho deseo .

—si…si…detente…basta…aquí no —

— ¿Porque tendría que detenerme?—te beso el cuello de nuevo.

—Porque no..es…aahhh correcto—lo empujaste más fuerte y se separo de ti.

—¿no es correcto? — Dijo de manera cínica , casi burlándose de ti.

—si, no lo es. Tu sales con mi mama…no puedes hacer eso , no le hagas esto a mamá —

—Claro que puedo Yui , yo puedo tomarte cuando quiera— Te abrazo y comenzó a repartirte beso entre el cuello y el hombro.

—no…Raito…por favor…suéltame—metió su mano dentro de tu short y comenzó a masajearte por sobre las bragas—aaaaaaahh….Raito no…no…basta—lo miraste sonrojada con la mirada suplicante — detente aaaahhh .

—te ves linda sonrojada— te beso —y suplicando por mas , eres una chica mala, incitando de esa manera a tu profesor y novio de tu madre.

—No….duele….noo aaaahh— Gemiste al sentir sus dedos masajear tu intimidad.

Era muy hábil en eso, podías sentir todos sus dedos allí abajo. Pero está mal, actuaba como Kou y eso no te gusto nada.

—Detente…por favor me…aaahh duele —

—Si Yui — metió con más fuerza su dedo pero ahora dentro de su entrada y gimió de dolor — ¡Asi Yui! mójate, mójate más para mi … eres tan linda , tu carita sonrojada me dice que todo te esta gustando .

—No…no…por favor…Raito detente…no— apretaste sus hombros con tus manos, el muy maldito apresuro el movimiento de sus dedos y eso hacia que te pusieras muy caliente, mas de lo normal , pero no querías …no con Raito , el era el novio de tu mamá ¡maldita sea! —no…basta aaaaaaaaaahhhhh.

Viste su cara de satisfacción cuando te corriste en su mano, una sonrisa de satisfacción que te dio mucho miedo. Saco su mano y se levanto .

—Eso me dolió , porque me haces esto Raito Sakamaki—cerraste las piernas avergonzada de haberlo satisfacido con un orgasmo.

—¿Acaso …eres virgen Yui? — se desabrocho los pantalones frente a tus ojos y palideciste… no querías hacerle esto a tu mamá , por mas que lo desearas no querías .

—No…por favor Raito , es enserio Detente…Ya basta —gateaste para alejarte de él .

—Tranquila Yui — se puso de rodillas y te tomo del tobillo acercándote a el —solo tomare lo que quiero—te bajo el short junto con las bragas y lo viste sonreír — y me iré pequeña.

—Por favor Raito , ya no se como detenerte … déjame tranquila , yo no quiero hacer esto , si mi mamá se entera te matara— te tomo de las caderas acercándote a el— no lo hagas ¡maldita sea! .

—Mientras más lo niegas más lo deseas ,Eres como aquellas chicas que se excitan con el dolor Yui , eres tan linda— Dijo este acariciando tu trasero .

Te acercaste a la cama y trataste de alejarte de él , no tenias escapatoria , no quieres hacer esto .

—Por favor Raito…no hagas esto—

—Descuida hermosa —Separo tus labios vaginales con sus manos y acerco su miembro , al sentirlo rozar en tu entrada gemiste , un gemido involuntario— seré suave.

Apretaste las cobijas de la cama y tus ojos se comenzaron a nublar debido a las lagrimas , te sientes tan culpable .

—No lo hagas…no por favor te lo suplico Raito , olvídate de esta locura y juro que no se lo comentare a nadie— Le dices al borde de las lagrimas.

—Deja de negarte solo sentirás un piquetito y después sentirás placer , déjate llevar por el placer pequeña Yui , te gustara y mucho—

Y de golpe entro en ti , sin delicadeza .

—Noooooo…aaaaaaaahhh— Gimes al darte cuenta de que no hay vuelta atrás .

—Aaahh no eres virgen nfu , es tan delicioso — te tomo de las caderas y te pego más a él —entonces no te dolerá , lo haremos de manera ruda Yui , como siempre quise hacerlo.

—¡Por dios! No …. Raito —lo miraste sonrojada —sácalo…no….basta…no por favor Raito , no continúes ahhhh .

Pero él tenía razón, mientras más lo negabas, más lo deseabas pero algo no iba bien .Todo esto era como estar con Kou, no es…posible , es como si ambos pensaran de igual manera.

—Raito por favor…noo…basta— Lo tomaste de la mano — detente me duele … Sácalo que me duele no lo ves , eres un bruto.

— ¿Pero te encanta no Yui? , te encanta que te lo meta y saque bien duro …como te gusta que te folle , tus gemidos me vuelven loco.

—No….no…ya detente por favor….no deja de moverte Raito…me duele , acaso no entiendes que me duele—

El no hizo caso, siguió moviéndose, te jalo el sostén y cuando uno de tus pechos quedo libre lo tomo con sus manos para hacer más fuertes y rápidos los movimientos

—Pero…te gusta ¿no?…te gusta , Dime que te gusta , te encanta —

—aaaahh….basta ….ahhhh ¡Dios Raito!…— Tus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación.

Apretaste más su mano para que se detuviera pero era en vano , el seguía moviéndose , duro , tan duro que sentías su miembro y lo grande que era.

—Basta….Raito…—Te moviste , logrando así que dejara de penetrarte, pero el te jalo y metió su miembro más dentro — aaaaahhhh…duele

"Me voy a correr"… Mierda me correría denuevo y todo por culpa de Raito … Tsk , tus pensamientos eran tan contradictorios a lo que sentía tu cuerpo que te maldecías una y otra vez estar así de excitada.

—Ya casi termino Yui — jadeo Raito demasiado excitado — ya casi , ya casi Yui ahhhh.

—Ya déjame …Por favor , ahhh … ¡maldición!— te recargaste en la cama— por favor….por favor — esos por favor te salían como suplicas para que continuara , pero la verdad querías que parara y que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, así que tomaste el borde de la cama con las 2 manos…

"Me voy a correr"

Lo escuchaste jadear, ¿o eras tú?. Tu visión se izo borrosa por las lágrimas en los ojos…por qué así , porque tenia que ser así .

—Por favor— Raito se movió más rápido — Raito….detente….detente, detente….Raito...Raito…aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh .

Tu grito se mezclo con el de él al igual que sus fluidos. Era demasiado caliente lo que entro en ti, caliente y viscoso.

—Aaaahhhh— jadeaste — te….viniste dentro de mi —recargaste tu cabeza en la cama y jadeabas para recuperar el aliento—todo….verdad?

—Si …¡Por dios! — vio como su semen escurría— todo Yui , Todo….-salió y te mojo las pantorrillas—Todo.

Se levanto y se subió los pantalones mirándote con deseo , lo viste en sus ojos …aun no estaba satisfecho.

—¿Por qué? — lo miraste por encima del hombro— ¿Porque lo hiciste? , ¡Mierda! … ¡Raito contéstame! — Gritaste desesperada por su silencio.

Raito se sentó a tu lado y acaricio tu cabello de manera sobréprotectora .

— Me excitas— te tomo de la barbilla— hace mucho que me gustas Yui Komori...no dejo de pensar en ti. Y al fin se hizo realidad todo esto , ahora eres mía , tu eres mía —se río de manera burlista , y eso te cabreo.

—¡ Eres un maldito enfermo! …¡le diré a mamá la clase de idiota que eres y le diré a todos en el colegio! — Gritaste furiosa , no soportabas su risa , la odiabas .

—No Yui… no lo harás — Dijo sacando su celular y te mostró uno foto en la que tenias sexo con Kou en los vestidores .

— ¡Maldito! … ¿cómo es que tienes eso? —Le dijiste muy sorprendida mirando aquellas imágenes.

—Solo pasaba por allí para recoger algo…y me diste un gran espectáculo , me masturbaba con gran deseo al escucharte gemir Yui , y pensé que si Kou podría hacerte gritar ¿Por qué yo no?—te mostró más fotos , en las cuales Kou te practicaba sexo oral y tu estabas con las manos en tu boca … eso era vergonzoso .

—Pero…

—Así que si le dices a tu mamá….yo le diré que me sedujiste y que te acostaste conmigo…y con Kou , para subir tus notas pequeña y pervertida Yui— Se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta.

—No …Raito—te sentaste—¿porque me hacen esto? , ¡QUE TE HE HECHO YO A TI! … Dímelo porque no lo entiendo…

—Pues … Como explicártelo —se recargo en el marco de la puerta—Porque eres una chica con una apariencia virginal….pero por dentro eres una zorra caliente que le gusta que la follen bien duro , gritas , gimes ¡Dices que no! , pero tu cuerpo quiere más…y más … eso no me molesta Yui , eso es lo que me gusta de ti mi ángel pervertido.

Su mirada clavada en ti te asusto.

—Si todas las mujeres fueran como tú Yui, el mundo sería un lugar feliz y hermoso, pero como no hay mujeres como tu … Tengo que follarte hasta que sacie mi sed de ti , eres hermosa y única … estoy con tu madre solo por ti Yui , era la única forma de acercarme a ti … estar mas cerca de tu casa , cerca de tu cuarto.

—¡ Eres un asco de persona y yo creyéndote perfecto! … ¡Te odio Raito! —Le aventaste una almohada estabas furiosa.

— Nfu … Como sea linda … nos vemos mañana en la escuela Yui Komori — Te lanzo un beso y te guiño un ojo Y lo escuchaste ir riéndose.

Tenía razón, maldita sea tenía razón, eres una zorra. Puedes decirles a todos lo que te hacen pero te gusta. Te gusta que te follen .

—aaaaaaaaggggg ¡Maldita sea!— Lanzaste un grito y Corriste al baño y vomitaste, ellos, tú…todo te daba asco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la escuela apenas y puedes mirar a Raito, los demás no se dan cuenta, pero prácticamente te desnuda…es más se masturba con solo verte , su cara de deseo te perturba de sobremanera y eso lejos de intimidarte , te excita …Si asco total, eres una vil zorra. Tal vez si le dices a Kou, todo cese, siendo compañero y colega de Raito debe amenazarlo o algo así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paso la semana.

La peor de todas, en la escuela Raito tenía sexo contigo en los vestidores, e incluso se quedaban hasta tarde en la escuela. Y cuando llegabas a tu casa él estaba allí con tu mamá , haciéndose el idiota para que ella se fuera a dormir y continuar follándote toda la noche…  
Siendo un angelito , eso era lo que el pretendía ser frente a otras personas , pero cuando tu madre no miraba metía su mano dentro de tu blusa o debajo de tus faldas. Y cuando no estaba tenían sexo en donde se le diera la gana.

Una tarde en la cocina…

Tu mama volvió a salir al juzgado y Raito te siguió de nuevo a casa…. Como siempre le dijiste que "no"…Pero ya te tenía sobre la mesa, te recargabas sobre tus codos. Tu falda y bragas estaban en el piso, sujetaba una de tus piernas sobre la mesa para recargarse y hacer las embestidas mas profundas.

—Aaaaaah…..Raito mama puede llegar…ya …para, detente…yaaahhh , detente porfavor no quiero que mamá me vea contigo de esta manera ahhhh—

—Pues … si nos ve se llevara una gran sorpresa , una linda amor — Te dijo este mientras hacia mas fuertes las embestidas.

Tus pechos rozaban la madera de la mesa y te dolía…y te excitaba  
"Está mal…y estoy tan caliente" .

—Raito por favor…para yaaa aaahhh—

—Yui tu sabes que no puedo parar….tan pequeña, mojada y apretada…haces que me excite más , entiéndeme Yui …te deseo —

—Cállate…—lo miraste—No quiero oír eso de ti , me tienes harta con lo mismo .

"Pero porque me gusta"

El te sonrió y te levanto más el trasero para estimularte, sentías todo su Miembro abarcar tu vagina. De imaginar eso te mojaste más.

—ohh si…así si…te gusta Yui— Jadeo Raito en tu oido.

—Aaahh..no…Raito….Ra… Raiiii ….toooo basta aaaahhhh aaaaahhhh—Ni siquiera puedo hablar…se siente tan bien , malditos pensamientos impuros.

Te empujo más a la mesa y te levanto la pierna, sentiste pegajosos tus muslos cuando tus fluidos salieron , te sentías tan caliente .

—Basta…Raito aaaahhh…detente…es demasiado para mi ….¡basta! Estoy tan mojada…. Déjame ….

—Pero se siente bien no —entro con más fuerza—o me equivoco Yui—te apretó un pecho y pellizco tu pezón y gemiste ante eso.

—No te vayas a correr….no…dentro de mi nooo por favor Raito—Le suplicaste , ya no querías mas .

Bajaste la mirada y viste como su grueso miembro entraba y salia de tu pequeña y mojada vagina…  
Odio esto y me excita…no es justo no ¿Por qué…el es un cerdo pervertido y yo….porque me dejo? .  
Viste que salía y entra más rápido en ti, su Miembro se mojaba más con tus fluidos cada que entra y salía.

—Raito…no puedo…Se…se…seguir por favor…Raito detente…Haaaaaaa—

Fuiste testigo de cómo se corrió dentro de ti, su líquido espeso y caliente blanco salía con fuerza de ti mientras te retorcías de placer en la mesa. Fue sacando su miembro poco a poco y viste como escurría todo.

—Aaahh... —te soltó—listo….ohhh si…perfecto Yui—te miro—te gusto Amor.

—Te odio Raito….me odio a mi por esto … ¡Te odio! — le gritaste a todo pulmon.

—Lo sé— te beso—y eso me calienta más …no sabes cuanto Yui.

Escuchaste que la puerta se abrió y miraste a Raito , estabas temblando de miedo.

— ¡Yui linda! , ¿donde estas cariño? — Dijo Cordelia caminando por la sala y tu corazón se detuvo.

—¡Oh no! …. ¡Es mi mamá! — Miraste a raito , pero este solo te miro con burla , como queriendo hacer una travesura.

— ¡Estamos En la cocina! — Dijo Raito muy divertido ,Lo Miraste con Furia y este solo se limito a observar tus movimientos.

Y en un parpadeo te acomodaste la ropa y te alejaste de Raito para tomar un vaso con agua…pero apenas y podías tus manos temblaban de miedo.

—Hola Raito cariño ¿estas sudando? — Dijo Cordelia besando de manera suave los labios de Raito …

—Lo se Cariño pero hace calor— Dijo de la manera mas cínica Raito.

— Yui sírvele un vaso con agua a Raito , parece que lleva mucho rato esperándome … ¿no crees que es un amor? — Dijo Cordelia abrazando a Raito.

—Si…si mama lo que tu digas—Le contestas tomando otro vaso con agua.

—¿Y como estas querido? — Dijo Cordelia dejando la bolsa en la mesa

—Bien y tu…casi no te eh visto … que sucede Cariño , algo que quieras decirme— Dijo Raito acariciando las piernas de Cordelia.

—Tengo que ir y venir del juzgado a cada rato…lo siento Cariño , pero debo hacerlo —

— Oh que mal Cariño y ¿llegas tarde? — Dijo Raito quien te mira fijamente , y eso no te gusta .

— Si hay veces en las que llego hasta en la noche—se alejo y abrió el refrigerador.

—¿Hasta en la noche? — Dijo Raito y te miro guiñándote un ojo con descaro, ya no aguantabas mas.

—Con permiso , necesito descansar —te fuiste corriendo a tu cuarto.

—¿Que tiene? , ¿Por qué salio corriendo? — Dijo Cordelia tocando su mejilla preocupada .

—No te preocupes Cariño debe ser la escuela— Dijo Raito con tranquilidad.

En tu cuarto

Pusiste seguro a la puerta, te sacaste la ropa y te bañaste Lloraste en silencio por todo esto…necesitabas que Kou regresara. Si hablas con él, todo acabaría y te dejaría en paz.

Ambos te dejarían en paz.

Así que te pusiste a pensar en lo que le dirías mañana en la escuela

—Bien jóvenes es todo , ¡no olviden su trabajo de artes lo quiero a primera hora en mi escritorio! — Dijo Kou regañando a los alumnos.

Levantaron sus cuadernos y todos salieron del salón para irse a casa , excepto tu.

— ¡Por dios! Al fin juntos hermosa— Te abrazo— te extrañe tanto , no sabes cuanto —te beso de manera suave , sin apuros.

—También yo … También yo—Ya no sabias si lo que decías era verdad o mentira.

—Necesito hablar contigo Kou es urgente— Le dices de manera preocupada.

—¡claro!... dime hermosa … que es lo que pasa? —

—Bueno …. Yo …pues…

El celular de kou sonó

—Espera , debo tomar esta llamada—Kou contesto— ¿diga?

Se alejo para hablar, y tu no sabias como explicarle todo esto. Y si se enojaba, pues claro que se enojaría con Raito, tu eres de él así que no tiene ningún derecho, Pero y las fotos.  
Pueden llegar a un acuerdo y las puede borrar, Raito es un "respetado profesor" así que no va a querer que su carrera este manchada con algo así.

—Si entiendo—colgó—Lo siento Yui ….tengo que irme.

—¿Que pasa?—salieron del salón.

—Un problema…tengo que ir a comprar algo—te beso—pero descuida, el viernes seremos solo tu y yo Cariño …. Nos vemos.

Sonrió y se fue

Hasta el viernes tú y él…no puedes esperar tanto. Cuando llegaste a tu casa bueno…para sorpresa tuya Raito no estaba.

—Hola amor…¿ya quieres comer? — Dijo Cordelia de forma amable.

—si , claro que si …—cerraste la puerta—creí que Raito estaría aquí.

—No…esta remodelando su casa o algo así — Dijo Cordelia comiendo un panecillo.

—ohh…por eso se llevo la aspiradora —

—¿ Otra vez? —se levanto—Ya van 3 veces que la usa, le dije que me la trajera cuando terminara.

"¿Cómo que otra vez?" , ¿Raito ya había llevado la aspiradora?.

—¿Otra vez? …. ¿Ya la había pedido? — Le preguntas curiosa..

—Si...pero me la devolvió porque se le acabaron las baterías—fue a la cocina.

: -o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-:

—Aquí esta Raito—se la diste.

—Gracias—Raito la predio—No sirve …

—¿que? —la tomaste y la prendiste pero nada—no es posible.

—No sirve— volvió a decir Raito.

:o-o-o-o-o Fin Flash Back o-o-o-o-o:

El sabía que no servía y aun así…. ¡Oh por dios! … ¿MALDITO CERDO! …

—Lo planeo todo …El muy idiota lo tenia planeado … tsk — Te enojas al darte cuenta que desde un principio te engaño.

El muy cerdo lo planeo todo. Si definitivamente Kou tenía que enterarse de esto….y hasta tu madre. Con todo el dolor y asco que esto le causaría….tu madre también debía saber de esto , ella no merece un novio tan enfermo mental , como lo es Raito.

Debías parar esto… aunque todo el mundo te tachara de zorra o mala hija , te cansaste , no vas a soportar que ni kou ni Raito te sigan tratando de esa manera.

Continuara…

Ta ta ta tannnnnnn

No lo olviden Dejen reviews 


	7. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Con determinación caminaste a la cocina donde tu mamá se encontraba , aseando un poco el lugar , Se veía tan feliz que no podías y no querías arruinar su felicidad ,Aunque sea egoísta de tu parte arruinarle su noviazgo con Raito , tienes que hacerlo , aunque por otro lado hace tanto que no la veías sonreír y es una lastima que el idiota de Raito sea quien ocasiona esa felicidad en ella , pero tenias que decírselo , para que toda esa farsa terminara y pudieras vivir sin remordimientos..

— Mamá … necesito hablar contigo , es importante — Le dices mirándola decidida .

— Si , querida que bueno que nos sentemos a charlar yo también tengo que decirte algo muy importante. — Te dice tu madre sentándose en la mesa y invitándote a sentarte a su lado.

—Pero lo mío es importante mamá …. Debo decírtelo …

—Pues lo mío igual linda … El juzgado me concedió tu tutela legal además del divorcio , ya puedo hacerlo formal con Raito … No crees que es grandioso .

— ¿Formal? …. A que te refieres con formal —

— Raito me pidió matrimonio hace unos días , pero le dije que esperara a que el divorcio fuera legal y todo eso …¿y tu ?… ¿que querías decirme cariño?. — Dice tu madre mirándote con una sonrisa radiante .

— Eh … pues — ¡Dios no puedes hacerle esto! … no sin antes hablar con Raito y decirle que eso que hace es jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y estaba mal — Solo quería decirte que me he sacado un 10 en matemáticas mamá … nada importante.

— ¡Eso es excelente hija! ….¡felicidades! —

—Gracias mamá , ahora si no te molesta debo subir a hacer un trabajo de artes …te Amo mami , buenas noches — Le das un beso en la mejilla y prácticamente corres a refugiarte en tu habitación … la rabia te invade y eso no es bueno … necesitas hablar cuanto antes con Kou para que este le diga a Raito que te deje en paz , pero faltaba mucho para que fuera viernes .

Con dificultad y desesperación llego el viernes , el viernes mas feliz de toda tu vida …hasta ese momento.

Kou últimamente estaba muy ocupado y tu mama tenía muy ocupado a Raito como para que te hiciera caso. Eso fue algo bueno. Al fin descansabas de esos 2 enfermos , tanto que pudiste dormir bien y hacer toda tu tarea sin problemas.

Esperaste a que ambos quedaran a solas con kou y sin miedo pensabas de decirle lo que hacia Raito para que este se alejara de ti.

—Kou necesito decirte algo y mas te vale que me escuches —Dijiste cuando todos los alumnos se habían ido.

—¡OH! Dime hermosa ¿ que cosa quieres decirme? —dice Kou guardando unos exámenes en su portafolios.

—Bueno …es…sobre Raito — Le dices de manera nerviosa .

—¿que pasa con Raito?...no me digas que te reprobó, eso es imposible , yo le dije bien claro que tus materias debían ser impecables — Dice Kou mirándote un poco enfadado.

—No Kou …no es eso… es —

—ohh si..ya entiendo —Dijo cerrando su portafolios—sale con tu mama y te incomoda…típico en una chica—Dijo este y ambos salieron del salón.

—No es…bueno si me incomoda pero…no es eso Kou—

—Mira corazón—te tomo de las mejillas—podemos hablar todo lo que quieras—te beso—pero después de…

—¿vamos a tu casa? —

—Si ….pero te iras tu sola—te soltó de manera brusca.

—¿De que hablas? …Siempre nos vamos juntos , ¿tienes algo que hacer kou? —

—Iré a comprar algo…la despensa y bueno…te veo a las 6 ¿si? , te tendré una hermosa sorpresa , así que no me vallas a dejar plantado.

—claro Kou … nos vemos —

Lo viste salir de la escuela y suspiraste. Caminaste a tu casillero y sacaste algunas de tus cosas, mientras más tardaba esto, más nerviosa te ponías.  
Cuando llegaste a casa tu mamá dejo una nota sobre que salió a comer con Raito, la comida estaba en el horno y…blah blah blah  
Comiste y te diste un baño, te pusiste bonita y fuiste a la casa de Kou

—Bien…es ahora o nunca—Dijiste armándote de valor y tocando la puerta.

—Hola gatita …¿Ven entra quieres comer algo? — Te decia Kou mientras te guiaba a la cocina .

—No gracias Kou , yo ya comí antes de venir y bueno yo quería …— Miras al interior de la cocina y al ver ese rostro tan pervertido mirándote solo palideciste.

—Hola Yui — Te dijo Raito quien estaba sentado y mirando cómplice A kou.

—¿Que haces aquí? …¡SE SUPONE QUE TU Y MAMÁ! …¿y mi mamá? . —

—Yo no lo se …pero Invite a Raito a comer.—Dijo Kou recargándose en la pared.

—Ya lo oíste linda …solo vine a comer—Dijo Raito mirándote .

—Bueno y ¿que es lo que me tenias que decir sobre Raito? —Dijo Kou mirándote de manera macabra … y eso no te estaba gustando , algo se traman .

—Algo sobre mí—se levanto—¿que cosa? —Dijo Raito mirando de manera preocupada a Kou.

—no sé, pero lleva días queriéndome decirlo—Kou se cruzo de brazos y te miro un poco enfadado.

—Oh ..Ya veo ¿que es Yui komori? , debe ser muy importante como para que estés insistiéndole a Kou por tanto tiempo….¿que esperas? , dilo Pequeña—Dijo Raito muy divertido .

—Pues…es que….hay , esto—miraste a Kou— esto te molestara Kou , pero debo decirtelo … bueno , el …bueno Raito …él se acostó conmigo …lo siento Kou , yo no queria ….

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Raito! —lo miro—¿que hiciste qué? , ¡Ella es mía Raito! —Le dijo Kou Gritando.

—No me pude resistir…ósea … mírala la chica me calienta , con solo verla me daban ganas de follarla — Dijo Raito de manera desinteresada.

—¡Pero es mi chica idiota! … ¡mierda Raito! — Dijo Kou desesperado mirando a Raito.

—y no solo fue una vez….desde que te fuiste se metió conmigo muchas veces … me siento muy avergonzada Kou , yo no quería hacerlo …pero el me obligo — Dijiste avergonzada de tan solo recordarlo.

—¿Es cierto? —Kou se le acerco a Raito—¿la tocaste? , y sin su consentimiento …¡dime algo Raito! … ¡no te quedes riendo como idiota!.

—Me declaro culpable—lo miro—¿algún problema? —Dijo Raito haciéndole burla a Kou.

—Si idiota ….te dije que solo una vez y no lo respetaste , ¡eres un hijo de puta! —Dijo Kou dándole un empujón a Raito.

—Esperen un momento…¿que? —dijiste asombrada por las palabras de kou.

—¡Mierda Kou! …tengo mis necesidades , solo con una vez no quedaría satisfecho , ella es tan deliciosa , no puedo resistir no follarla cuando ella se me insinúa de esa manera tan caliente —

— ¡MENTIRA! ….yo nunca me insinúe a Raito , el solo llego y hizo lo que se le venia en gana , además tuve que hacerlo , el me amenazo Kou , ¡con unas fotos nuestras! —

—¡Mierda Raito! … ¿era necesario?… Tu sales con su mamá….y esa mujer es demasiado sexy , tiene un trasero y unas tetas … ¡mierda Raito! … ¡No con Yui , ella es mia ¡— Dijo Kou golpeando la mesa.

—Si Cordelia , los tiene pero no me hace sentir tan bien como ella , esta niñita me calienta …todo de ella me calienta Kou , ¿que quieres que haga?, estoy adicto a ella —

—Ese no es mi problema—Kou le dio un golpe—usa la imaginación , imagina que es ella o alguna mierda … sabias que de un principio me la tiraba y que te la tires tu , no es de amigos Raito …¡no lo es!.

—eh usado la imaginación durante mucho tiempo Kou y esa mierda no sirve…Yo quiero follar con ella … solo con ella , ¡no con esa vieja! .

—¡MIERDA BASTA! —Ambos te miraron—¿le dijiste que podía acostarse conmigo Kou?

—La verdad que si —Dijo Kou—pero se suponía que solo seria una ves y …

— ¡Porque hiciste eso Kou! … ¡¿PORQUE!? —Le gritaste desesperada.

—bueno amor, supuse que 2 semanas sin mi te volverían loca y…pues se lo pedí a Raito—Dijo Kou .

—Ok …ok ¿Y porque con Raito? —Tratabas De controlarte, el solo ver la cara de diversión de Raito te cabreaba.

—Bueno ..es el amigo más cercano que tengo. —Dijo Kou levantando los hombros y mirando a Raito.

—¡No soy una zorra! —miraste a Raito enojada— Y tu … ¿Porque no me dijiste? .

—Eso le hubiera quitado toda la diversión … querida Yui —Dijo Raito acercándose a Kou .

—Saben…ustedes dos—los señalaste—están…enfermos…son unos malditos enfermos…no soy una zorra…solo tengo 15 años …¡mierda Kou!... ¡Te voy a matar!.

—Ya … Yui cariño …cálmate —Decía Kou tratando de acercarse a ti ,pero lo rechazabas— No hagas esto mi amor.

—Cómo quieres que me calme ….solo accedí a acostarme contigo para que me subieras de calificación, te di mi virginidad Kou … te di mi pureza ¡MIERDA TE DI TODO! , ¡todo era tuyo! ….yo era tuya …no me vengas con esta mierda de prestarme como objetos a tus amigos.

—Oye….relájate…Yui …—Te dijo Kou tratando de sonar comprensivo — Tu también accediste.

—Solo dijiste que sería una vez kou…que nada más seria eso …mentiste…y—miraste a Raito—le diste permiso de que se acostara conmigo—te abrazaste—¿porque? .

—Porque … bueno te oías muy necesitada cada vez que hablamos por celular y no quería que mi pequeña se acostara con algún otro idiota mientras yo estaba fuera—te abrazo—lo siento Yui …fui un tonto … no debí hacerlo .

—¡Kou! …¡Abuso de mi!….y sale con mi mama!...me hizo sentir una puta Kou…una puta —Lo empujaste y te tapaste la cara para llorar.

—No seas dramática Yui …bien sabes que te gusto—Dijo Raito de manera juguetona .

—Te dije que solo una vez Raito … me mentiste — Dijo Kou tratando de abrazar a Yui quien lloraba desconsolada.

—¡Pero ella quería más!…solo mírala….le gusta que la follen bien duro …Ella gozaba y se corría conmigo , eso no lo hace una chica que es violada , ella se mojaba conmigo Kou , lo disfrutaba …. ¡ya basta con tus juegos Yui! —Dijo Raito ya harto del teatro de Yui .

—No es cierto…lo odio …odio que me toquen …en especial tu , enfermo—lo miraste aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿y porque te dejas? … Nunca me detenías …solo gritabas ¡no! O ¡por favor no lo hagas! , eso solo me calentaba más Yui …¡dime entonces porque te dejabas! Dimelo … dime que te gustaba …¡DILO! —Decía ya desesperado Raito.

No había respuesta para eso

¿Por qué te dejabas? ¿Por miedo? ¿Temor?...o porque te gustaba

Si, le diste tu virginidad a Kou para que te subiera de calificación, pero…la segunda vez te tomo en la biblioteca…y te dejaste …  
La tercera y cuarta vez fue después de gimnasia y a pesar de que le suplicaste….no hiciste nada para que se detuviera…no lo empujaste…mordiste o arañaste. Solo fueron suplicas y llantos.

No te defendiste. Al igual que con Raito. En realidad….te gustaba. Lo odiabas y te gustaba que te trataran así….

Entonces …¿Por qué? .

—¿contesta Yui Komori? — Dijo Raito arrodillado a tu altura.

—Yo …Raito … yo— los miraste con lagrimas en los ojos—no se….no se—te abrazaste—no lo se.

—Bien Raito …será mejor que te vallas—Dijo Kou tomando del brazo a Raito.

—¡hay por favor!…solo me iré si dice porque se deja ,tan difícil es responder eso — Dijo Raito tratando de mirar a los ojos a Yui.

—Raito , ella está en shock no te va a contestar—Dijo Kou mirando a Yui llorar, eso de alguna manera no le gustaba.

—Bien….me iré —Dijo levantándose Raito.

—¡Hey Raito! y dame las fotos maldito cerdo—estiro la mano esperando el celular.

—No te pases Kou son mi único consuelo, ya no la tendré mas , ni siquiera le hice todo lo que tenia en mente hacerle —Dijo con voz triste Raito.

—no seas un imbecil y entrégamelas , son sobre mi intimidad con Yui , si fueran tuyas no habría problema estupido enfermo —Dijo Kou arrebatándole el celular de las manos y viendo las imágenes que Raito tenia.

—Nos espiabas o que onda Raito … son fotos de casi todos nuestros encuentros en el colegio—Decía Kou enfadado mientras miraba las fotos.

—Con todo esto …me dejaran tranquila —Dijiste aun llorando.

Kou te miro con un nudo en la garganta y con cariño te abrazo.

—Te dejaré tranquila Yui —Dijo Kou—… solo porque no me gusta verte llorando , tu para mi no eres un juguete , pensé que de verdad teníamos algo , pero si tu quieres que te deje en paz lo hare —

—Bien , eso es lo que quiero …que me dejes tranquila Kou y tu Raito , me dejaras de buscar y molestar—

—Claro que no te dejaré y sabes porque Yui —se te acerco y te tomo del brazo—por que te gusta…eres una niña caliente que le gusta ser tratada como una cualquiera—se río—¿no lo vez Kou?..Le gusta.

—no…no me gusta—trataste de soltarte—me lastimas Raito…

— Acaso no lo vez Kou….siempre dice eso cuando se comienza a excitar , es una niñita caliente—Dijo Raito aspirando tu olor.

"Rayos"

—Yo creo que ya fue suficiente Raito —Kou dejo el celular en la mesa—podemos encontrar a otra estudiante , una que acceda y este dispuesta a hacer estas cosas , ya fue suficiente …dejemos a Yui en paz.

—¿lo hacen con más estudiantes? …¡Dios! ….Kou , ¿porque?—

—Querida Yui—Raito te tomo de la barbilla—no te pongas celosa… tú eres única, la mejor de las mejores , solo una vez contigo para mi es suficiente cariño , las otras niñitas son desechables , solo contigo quiero estar siempre y por siempre hermosa.

—¿y si tienen tantas porque a mi? , ósea … podían elegir a otra …¿porque yo? , si solo soy una niña común y corriente —

—Pues…—Kou se te acerco—Porque eres única , desde que estoy contigo , solo he querido estar contigo Yui …no hay otras , solo tu Amor.

—¡Ya déjenme tranquila! — Le dices tratando de alejarte de ellos.

—Ok Yui —Raito aflojo el agarre de tu brazo—te dejaremos tranquila solo si accedes a una pequeña proposición.

—¿Proposición?... ¡¿De que o para que!? — dijiste temerosa mirando los ojos verde esmeralda de Raito.

— Yo te dejare tranquila , si te acuestas con los dos , será la ultima …yo se que te gustara y pedirás más …. Es la única solución que le veo para que Yui no , nos deje Kou . —Dijo Raito mirando a Kou .

—Buena condición …¿que dices Yui Komori? —Dijo Kou susurrando en tu oido.

Pasaste saliva …Con los dos al mismo tiempo.

Continuara…

Lamento si esta muy cortito …les prometo que el próximo

Será mas largo ok ….

No olviden dejar un Review


End file.
